


Holding Out

by nartes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, Too Busy To Take A Break, Wetting, Wetting at a desk, ambiguous genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartes/pseuds/nartes
Summary: Elijah becomes desperate during a work call.
Kudos: 13





	Holding Out

Elijah’s leg bounced, hands squeezing his thighs. He had been waiting for this call, eyes eagerly trained on the computer screen for several minutes now. One of his business partners had offered to be the one to start the meeting and so all Elijah could do was sit patiently. Glass sitting empty on his desk, he regretted drinking so much so soon. Chloe was always nagging him to drink more water, and while the sentiment was appreciated, the consequences were frustrating. The constant breaks he needed to take to relieve himself kept interrupting his workflow. He was planning on using the bathroom beforehand but got distracted preparing the project proposals he was about to present and now didn’t want to risk missing the call.

Finally, bang on the dot, the conference began.

The smile on his face felt awkward and forced as he greeted his staff, thankful that the camera angle captured his upper body and hid his restless legs. Scheduled for an hour, Elijah prayed to any higher being out there to see him through without incident. For now, the urge seemed manageable, content to stay at the back of his mind as he discussed their plans for CyberLife. One hand held a pen to jot down notes as the other gripped his crotch, trying to prevent any accident from occurring.

Losing focus several times, remaining presentable proved to be a harder challenge than Elijah initially thought. His bladder periodically spasmed, giving him a scare each time. All his muscles were tense, holding back from having an accident at his desk. He kept shuffling in his seat, adjusting the position of his hips and legs, trying to relieve the pressure. The most comfortable tactic seemed to be tucking his thumb under the waistband of his boxers and pulling (all while keeping a hold on his crotch) so that nothing was pressing into his lower abdomen, though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out for.

At last, their time was up. With a clipped goodbye, he clicked out of the meeting. The relief of no longer having someone watching relaxed him, though his body took this as a cue to ease his muscles. A quick squirt of piss managed to escape before Elijah realised and squeezed hard - the prospect of soiling himself mortified him. As he went to stand up his bladder twinged, eyes widening in horror and realisation. He had to sit back down, his legs trembling otherwise, no longer able to fight back against the force that had been torturing him. Flood gates bursting open, Elijah felt his sweatpants become damp beneath his hand. Warm piss darkened the material, spreading with a soft _hiss_ as Elijah moaned quietly. The relief was indescribable, overtaking his embarrassment, enough to distract him from the mess he was creating. It trickled down his legs and pooled beneath him on both the chair and floor. Curious, Elijah’s fingers ghosted over the source of the stream, playing with the beads of pee that were pushing through the material. In the empty room the sound of piss splashing against the hard floor echoed against the walls, joined by Elijah’s breathy pants.

Eventually, the flow tapered off, a feeling of contentedness briefly enveloping him before being replaced by shame and disgust. He covered his face with his (dry) hand in despair upon realising he now had to clean up, letting out an annoyed groan. When the urine had cooled and started to smell, Elijah dragged himself out of his chair to get a start on sorting out the mess he made.

The throb of his crotch signalled that this would be the first accident of many.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, any thoughts/comments appreciated :)


End file.
